Rozterki miłosne Ryomy
by Yunoha
Summary: Ryoma czuje się zagubiony swoim odkryciem i przez to zaczyna opuszczać treningi, a potem również szkołę. Jednak później tajemnica wychodzi na wierzch i jego wagarowanie zostaje powstrzymane. Ryoma z kolei musi zmierzyć się ze swoim strachem podczas kolejnego treningu...


Czułem się dziwnie. Nie miałem pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Z jednej strony chciałem tego, z drugiej panicznie się tego bałem. Nie wiedziałem co robić, a tym bardziej kogo się spytać o radę. Moja kuzynka, czy mama nie zrozumiały by o co mi chodzi... chyba. Mojego ojca też nie zapytam, bo jemu tylko dziewczyny w bikini z gazety w głowie. A ja przez to wszystko tracę głowę. Cały czas myślę o jakimś sensownym rozwiązaniu, dzięki czemu nie jestem skoncentrowany na treningach. Wszyscy pytają się mnie co mi jest. Dlaczego, od trzech tygodni nie zrobiłem żadnego ćwiczenia dobrze nawet w połowie. W odpowiedzi wzruszałem tylko ramionami i odchodziłem do szatni, by się przebrać. Nawet, gdy trening się jeszcze nie skończył. Nie odzywałem się do niego. Myślałem, że to będzie najlepszy sposób na to, bym przestał reagować na jego obecność. Jednak wewnętrzna potrzeba nawiązania z nim kontaktu była coraz silniejsza. Przestałem chodzić na treningi. Nawet w domu nie ćwiczyłem już tenisa. W tym samym czasie nie chodziłem też do szkoły. Po prostu wychodziłem z domu i szedłem gdzieś przed siebie. Jednak to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Niestety.

Po dwóch takich tygodniach, staruszek dostał telefon od trenerki, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku i że martwi się moją długą nieobecnością na treningach oraz w szkole. Również poinformowała jego o moim zachowaniu na treningach. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Ba! On nawet nie miał pojęcia, że coś takiego ma miejsce. Gdy wróciłem dostałem opieprz nie tylko od niego, ale i od mojej mamy. Pytali się o co chodzi. Dlaczego taki jestem, a ja tylko milczałem i milczałem. Następnego dnia zawieźli mnie do szkoły; tak właśnie pilnowali, czy tam dochodzę. Prosili również nauczycieli, by mieli na mnie oko. Zdążyłem się o tym przekonać, gdy chciałem uciec pierwszego dnia po drugiej lekcji. Nadaremnie.

Trening w klubie tenisowym też mnie czekał. Starałem się jak mogłem by tylko na niego nie pójść, jednak musiała złapać mnie akurat Ryuzaki-sensei.

- Co ci jest Echizen? – spytała, ciągnąc mnie za rękę w kierunku kortów. Byłem spóźniony już dziesięć minut. – Idziemy.

- Ja nie chcę! – krzyknąłem głośno, próbując się jej wyrwać. Nie sądziłem, że ma ona taką siłę. Kilka osób oglądały się na mnie zdziwione. W końcu doprowadziła mnie do szatni, gdzie miałem wybór. Albo przebiorę się dobrowolnie, albo ona zrobi to siłą. Oczywiście zrobiłem to pierwsze. Niechętnie, ale przebrałem się w strój reprezentanta Seigaku. Później zaprowadziła mnie na korty, gdzie jeszcze nikogo nie było. Rozglądałem się zdziwiony na boki, po czym spojrzałem nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem na trenerkę.

- Jak nie ma treningu, to po co mnie tutaj przyprowadziłaś sensei? – spytałem cicho, siadając na ławce. W tej samej chwili usłyszałem wesołe głosy członków mojej drużyny, jak i Hyotei oraz Fudomine.

- Zaprosiliśmy te drużyny na mecze sparingowe, które zaczęły się dwa dni temu. Każdy wybiera sobie przeciwnika. Jednak ciebie nie było, a kilka osób chciało z tobą zagrać. Teraz postaramy się to nadrobić. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, gdy wszystkie trzy drużyny weszły na kort. Były z nimi jeszcze Sakuno i Tomoka. Rozmowy prawie od razu ucichły, a ich wzrok padł na mnie.

- Ale ja nie chcę! – krzyknąłem cicho, patrząc na sensei zabójczym wzrokiem. Ah, gdyby tylko takim sposobem można było zabijać. Całkowicie olałem wszystkich innych, którzy patrzyli na mnie zdziwieni.

- Ryoma-sama! – Do moich uszu dobiegł uradowany krzyk Tomoki, która szybko podbiegła do mnie, wraz z wnuczką trenerki.

- Co z nim jest? – spytał Tachibana Inui'ego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami poprawiając swoje okulary.

- Tak naprawdę to nikt nie wie – odparł spokojnie, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

Nim zdążyłem w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, zostałem złapany w objęcia Kikumaru.

- Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy maluszku... – oznajmił z wyrzutem. – Tak nagle zniknąłeś na dwa tygodnie. Każdy odchodzić od zmysłów. Co się działo?

- Chciałem odpocząć – warknąłem wyrywając się z jego objęć. Później zwróciłem się do reszty. - To kto chce ze mną grać? Jak nikt, to idę do domu.

- Ja – usłyszałem głos naszego kapitana, nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. Niektórzy chłopacy patrzyli zdziwieni na Tezukę. No tak. Przecież on tak rzadko gra.

Weszliśmy na kort. Miałem pierwszy serwować.

- Graj na poważnie, Echizen. – Gdy tylko to usłyszałem prychnąłem głośno.

- Może mały zakład, kapitanie? – spytałem, odbijając piłkę od ziemi.

- Niby jaki?

- Będzie dotyczyła wygranej. Jeśli wygram, odejdę z klubu, a jeśli przegram...

- Zostaniesz w nim i będziesz taki jak przedtem – zakończył za mnie. – Umowa stoi.

Mecz się zaczął. Szło mi nawet dobrze. Jak na razie wygrywałem z nim dwa do jednego.

- Echizen! Co ty wyrabiasz?! – Usłyszałem w pewnym momencie jego głos. Moje ciało zatrzymało się samoistnie, przez co nie odebrałem piłki. Drugi gem dla Tezuki.

- Momo-chan-senpai – wyszeptałem cicho. Czarnowłosy wszedł na kort mimo krzyków innych i zamachnąwszy się uderzył mnie z pięści w twarz. Upadłem na ziemię, trzymając się za policzek.

- Chcesz odejść z klubu?! Co ci do łba strzeliło?! – krzyczał, łapiąc mnie za poły koszulki i szarpiąc mną dosyć mocno.

- Momo! Przestań! – krzyknął ktoś z tyłu, jednak nie rozpoznałem do kogo należał tamten głos. Patrzyłem spod przymrużonych powiek na twarz Momoshiro-senpaia, wykrzywioną teraz w grymasie złości.

- To twoja wina... – szepnąłem cicho, jakby z wyrzutem, jednak wiedziałem, że usłyszał moje słowa. Zdziwiony puścił mnie, sprawiając, że znów upadłem na pośladki, po czym patrząc na mnie chwilę odszedł do innych, którzy krzyczeli na niego źli. A ja dalej siedziałem na ziemi. Nie poruszyłem się nawet o milimetr.

- Ryoma, wszystko w porządku? – spytała trenerka, podchodząc do mnie i pomagając mi wstać.

- Mogę grać dalej – wyszeptałem. Wznowili grę. Chciałem wygrać i jednocześnie chciałem zostać w klubie. Chociaż i tak wiedziałem, że nie mam szans z Tezuką. Ostateczny wynik to sześć do czterech. Bardzo dobrze jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że kapitan grał na poważnie.

- Przegrałeś, Echizen – oznajmił, odchodząc. Następnie podszedł do mnie Kabaji z rozkazu Atobe. Zagrałem z nim mecz, a później jeszcze siedem, czy osiem z innymi osobami. Nie wszystkie wygrałem, jednak starałem zachować się tak, jakby nigdy nic. W końcu po ostatnim meczu wszyscy członkowie Hyotei i Fudomine poszli do swoich szkół jeszcze na krótki trening. My zaś mieliśmy już wolne. Do szatni wszedłem ostatni. Właśnie wychodzili Tezuka z Fujim i Kawamurą. Chwilę później do domu wyszli Eiji i Oishi, a zaraz po nich Inui i Kaidoh. Zostałem sam z nim. Niepewnie podszedłem do moich rzeczy i powoli zacząłem się przebierać.

- Dlaczego twoje obejście z klubu miało być moja winą? – spytał po chwili, gdy ściągnąłem koszulkę. Wzdrygnąłem się rejestrując fakt, że jest tak blisko mnie.

- Nie ważne. Nie musisz wiedzieć – odparłem starając się, aby mój głos zbytnio nie drżał. Na szczęście udało mi się.

- Powiedz – poczułem, jak ciepły oddech owiał moją skórę szyi. Jego ręce znalazły się na moich biodrach. – Czy chodzi dosłownie o mnie? – mruknął, muskając ustami płatek mojego ucha.

- Senpai – westchnąłem cicho, wtulając się w niego swoimi plecami. Jego ręce przeszły na mój brzuch, masując go delikatnie.

- Więc to o to chodziło – zaśmiał się cicho całując moją szyję i wzmagając pieszczoty na moim brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, na co jęknąłem z przyjemności. – Nie sądziłem, że ty też coś do mnie czujesz. Myślałem, że traktujesz mnie po prostu jako przyjaciela i teraz jesteś na coś na mnie obrażony, a tu proszę. Walczyłeś z tym prawda? Ja też, ale poddałem się temu uczuciu i teraz jestem z tego bardzo zadowolony.

- Momo-senpai... ja... – Odwróciłem się przodem do niego, by za chwilę pocałować go niepewnie, po czym odsunąłem się zażenowany. Spojrzałem na niego kątem oka, by zobaczyć, jak patrzy na mnie zdziwiony. W takim razie nie o to mu chodziło. Jezu jaki ja jestem głupi! Głupi! Spuściłem głowę i w pośpiechu zacząłem się przebierać, jednak kiedy miałem już brać torbę i wychodzić, poczułem jak łapie mnie za nadgarstek.

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem był – wyszeptałem spuszczając wzrok na ziemię.

- Nie, właśnie, że powinieneś. Byłem po prostu zdziwiony, że się odważyłeś zrobić coś takiego – rzekł wesoło, przytulając mnie do siebie, po czym złączył nasze usta w subtelnym pocałunku. Byłem tak strasznie szczęśliwy, że odwzajemnił moje uczucia. Tak bardzo, że chyba jakbym miał skrzydła to podleciałbym, aż do nieba. Uśmiechając się lekko w duchu, odwzajemniłem ochoczo jego pocałunek. Pozwoliłem aby przycisnął mnie do ściany i ściągnął ze mnie moją białą koszulkę. Swoimi ustami zszedł niżej na moją szyję zostawiając tam pokaźnych rozmiarów malinkę, jednak teraz nie przejmowałem się tym zbytnio. W tym czasie placami prawej ręki zaczął błądzić po moim ciele, zatrzymując się na moich sutkach i podszczypując je delikatnie. Nie mogłem powstrzymać moich jęków. Było mi tak cudownie!

- Kocham cię... Agh! – krzyknąłem z przyjemności, gdy drugą ręką zaczął pobudzać moją męskość przez materiał spodni.

- Ja ciebie też... Ciebie też – powiedział zmysłowo, ściągając ze mnie spodnie wraz z bielizną. Znów złączyliśmy się w zwariowanym pocałunku, gdy nasze języki walczyły wzajemnie o dominację. Jednak zaraz potem fioletowooki oderwał się od moich ust, po czym uklęknął łapiąc mojego penisa w dłonie, na co westchnąłem głośno z rozkoszy.

- Jejku, Ryoma. Ty nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak cię pragnę. Nie wyobrażasz – mruknął, a po chwili mogłem poczuć jego mokry język wodzący po trzonie i główce mojego przyrodzenia. To uczucie było takie... podniecające. Sam nie wiem jak mogłem utrzymywać się na nogach, jednak gdy tylko o tym pomyślałem, osunąłem się po ścianie. Mimo to, nie przeszkadzało to mu w swojej czynności. Ochoczo wchłonął w swoje usta mojego członka, by zaraz poruszać szybko głową w przód i w tył. Gdy byłem już na granicy wytrysku zmienił tempo, by jak najdłużej móc przedłużyć tą zabawę.

- Momo-senpaaaaaa...! – krzyknąłem głośno, dochodząc obficie w jego usta. Moje ciało w tym czasie niekontrolowanie wygięło się w łuk. Drżałem lekko z przeżytego przed chwilą orgazmu, próbując jednocześnie jakoś uspokoić mój przyśpieszony oddech. Kątem oka spojrzałem na mojego ukochanego, który połknął zadowolony moje nasienie, a resztkę, która spływała mu po brodzie nabrał na dwa palce i zaczął oblizywać je, patrząc mi w oczy.

- Jesteś słodki – szepnął, ściągając koszulkę, a za nią spodnie i bieliznę. Widziałem jak uwalnia z bokserek swojego – muszę przyznać – dużego penisa. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a swoje palce, które wcześniej oblizywał z mojej spermy włożył w moją dziurkę, na co krzyknąłem cicho z bólu. By jakoś zapomnieć o tym, dokuczliwym uczuciu dyskomfortu wpiłem się w jego wargi całując go zachłannie. Czułem jak zaczyna poruszać palcami w moim wnętrzu, rozciągając ścianki mojego wnętrza. Po chwili jednak sam zacząłem biodrami wychodzić naprzeciw jego palcom pojękując w usta, mojego kochanka. Zaraz to jednak minęło na co mruknąłem niezadowolony, lecz wiedziałem, że nie robi on tego specjalnie. Pewnie sam nie mógł już więcej wytrzymać, a na potwierdzenie mych myśli poczułem jak jego penis wchodzi we mnie, w zastępstwie jego palców. Mój krzyk był jednak zagłuszony zważywszy na to, że dalej się nasze usta były złączone w pocałunku. Nie sądziłem, że jego członek będzie aż taki duży. Widzieć, widziałem, ale to było coś zupełnie innego niż odczucie tego na sobie. Z moich oczu nie kontrolowanie spłynęło kilka łez.

- Przepraszam – powiedział smutno odrywając się ode mnie i scałowując słone krople z moich policzków. – Nie chciałem, aby tak bardzo bolało.

- To nic – szepnąłem, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Teraz jest ok – dodałem po chwili, gdy ból był już mniej dokuczliwy. Na potwierdzenie mych słów poruszyłem lekko biodrami, na co z jego ust wyrwało się westchnienie przyjemności. Uwiesiłem ręce na jego szyi, w chwili gdy zaczął się we mnie poruszać. Na początku z moich ust wyrywały się pojedyncze jęki bólu, jednak po kilku pchnięciach doznałem czegoś niesamowitego, co potwierdziłem przeciągłym, głośnym jękiem przyjemności.

- Jeszcze raz, błagam! – sapnąłem, pragnąc doświadczyć tego jeszcze raz. Jego następne pchnięcie trafiło mnie w to miejsce. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od kolejnego jęku. Momo słysząc to starał się za każdym razem trafiać w to miejsce, oraz przyśpieszył ruchu swoich pchnięć. To było nie do opisania! Już po kilku takich następnych pchnięciach poczułem jak znów osiągam spełnienie, a przecież nie byłem nawet teraz dotykany! Krzyknąłem głośno, przymykając oczy z przyjemności. To było coś!

Czarnowłosy wykonał jeszcze parę szybkich pchnięć, po czym wylał się w moim wnętrzu, czemu towarzyszył jego cichy krzyk. Następnie opadł bezwładnie na mnie. Razem próbowaliśmy wyrównać jakoś nasze oddechy, w czasie, gdy Momo delikatnie wyszedł ze mnie.

- Kocham cię, senpai – mruknąłem cicho, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

- Wiem o tym, wiem – szepnął śmiejąc się cicho. – Ja ciebie też bardzo kocham.

Gdy ochłonęliśmy po wszystkim ubraliśmy się i poszliśmy do mnie do domu. Momo wyszedł dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy zmartwiona jego mama dzwoniła do niego, z pytaniem gdzie jest. Od tamtej pory spotykaliśmy się codziennie. Raz ja przesiadywałam u niego, innym razem on u mnie. Przy każdej możliwej okazji kochaliśmy się. W szkole też razem spędzaliśmy przerwy, co dla innych nie było dziwne, gdyż wszyscy myśleli, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a i dawniej spotykaliśmy się dość często na przerwach i po szkole. Problemy z tenisem odeszły po tym dniu, gdy powiedziałem mu co czuję i spędziliśmy nasz pierwszy raz. Jak na razie nie powiedzieliśmy nikomu co nas łączy. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi na to, by ktoś mógł wiedzieć o nas. Jednak sądzę, że niedługo i tak powiemy o tym naszym przyjaciołom. Przecież oni i tak nas zrozumieją. Tak jak zrozumieli związek vice-kapitana i Kikumaru-senpaia, którzy ogłosili o tym kilka dni temu, a dokładnie dwa miesiące po tym jak ja jestem z moim czarnowłosym. Cieszę się, że wszystko poszło tak, a nie inaczej. Jestem z osoba, którą kocham i która mnie kocha, a to jest właśnie najważniejsze.


End file.
